Supernatural Intervention
by TexasDreamer01
Summary: Guess you're gonna have to read it to find out... rated k


Danny twirled his pencil, blowing a piece of stray bang out of his face as Lancer droned on about another battle whadda-call-i

….. Don't ask…….

--

Danny twirled his pencil, blowing a piece of stray bang out of his face as Lancer droned on about where to put an irregular pronoun (who listened anyways?). The halfa scratched down a few words he caught, just to show he was paying attention. He looked up at the overweight English teacher, not that surprised that he looked ready to throw down his book and play DOOM like the rest of the students.

A note hit Danny's desk, crumpled into a tight ball. He opened it. _Wanna go to the psychic convention in the gym at lunch?_ Danny raised an eyebrow and looked at his best friend; she shrugged and waved her hand, are you going or not?

Danny looked back at the teacher, a snoring Tucker, and back at Sam. _Well, hell, might as well do something interesting_ the teen thought, and gave a thumbs up to his Gothic crush.

--

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this." Danny muttered with a groan, ignoring the weird looks as the trio dumped their garbage in the bin and got in line for "The Amazing Psychic Struga Mama".

Sam smirked, dragging both of her reluctant friends further up the line. "That's what happens when I ask you in English." Both boys groaned in unison. They always got suckered into doing something Sam wanted in English because it was the most boring part of the day. Then again, Sam usually got what she wanted anyways.

Paulina was up in front of them, giggling with her satellite, er, Star. When the Latina caught sight of them she sneered. "Hm, I figured you'd be in line for another freak such as yourself." The girl flipped her hair and grinned.

Danny balled his fists up, but before he could go punch the girl's lights out (even though Sam would've been rooting him on), Sam shot him a glare. "Well, I may be a freak, but why are you in line then?" The Goth asked sweetly.

Paulina narrowed her eyes hatefully, her nose pointed in the air, as if she just smelled something unappetizing. "I need to know when Invis-o-bill will be mine." She looked at her nails uninterestingly, "I'm surprised he's even interested in a Goth like you."

Sam pressed her lips together as she blushed a brilliant red, Danny joining her. Tucker managed to hide a snicker at the two lovesick teens. The two A-listers laughed and moved further up in the line.

More people done in line…

Paulina patted a tissue at the corner of her eyes as she left the stall of Struga Mama, Star patting her back comfortingly. Sam raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Did the psychic lady break the news to her?" The teen said dryly, walking up to said woman.

The psychic smiled widely at the trio, opening her hands in a welcoming gesture. "Ah, velcome!" the elderly woman said in a odd mix of Greek and Russian accents, "Vich von of you vill go first?"

Sam walked up and sat in the chair opposite of the psychic. "Vould you hold out your best hand?" Struga Mama asked genteelly. The young woman put her right hand in the waiting one and watched on, interested, as her palm was read.

The psychic clucked her tongue approvingly, tracing a wizened finger along the grooves in Sam's hand. After a while she looked up, a smile making her ancient face seem young again. "My, you're a brave young woman. Strong too." Sam blushed as Tucker and Danny snickered. "But you are not that courageous tiger vhen it comes to your personal life. Love is fleeting." She said mysteriously, patting the girl's hand.

Danny playfully shoved his techno-geek friend up next, much to Tucker's dismay and the rest of the trio's amusement. Struga Mama chuckled as she grasped Tucker's hand firmly, tracing a finger over the lines in his palm. She chuckled, "You have an excellent sense of people. Others should not doubt you." The woman said approvingly.

"However, you are very indecisive. You should not guide you heart, your heart should guide you." Struga Mama looked sternly in the African-American's eyes. "You are very mischievous. Don't push your friends over the edge. You need them."

Tucker nodded vigorously, stepping cautiously back and letting Danny step up and take his place. "Come now, I von't bite." Struga Mama said playfully, extending her hand.

"You never know." The halfa muttered under his breath, and put his hand in the psychic's.

The Eastern European woman sucked in a shaky breath not long after she clutched the young man's hand. Danny looked back at his friend's, the quizzical look masking the fear he felt.

Struga Mama mumbled something incoherent before tracing a trembling finger over Danny's hand. Abruptly, she let go of the halfa's hand and crossed herself, uttering a quick prayer.

_Oh God, _Danny thought. He stepped around the rickety table and put a cold hand on the woman's back, trying to calm her down. He knelt down next to her, unaware of how quiet the cafeteria became. "Shh," Danny said quietly, rubbing her back comfortingly, "It's gonna be okay."

The halfa barely acknowledged, nor, did it seem, Struga Mama, Sam and Tucker kneel on the other two sides of the elderly woman and help comfort her. She rocked back and forth, muttering, "Dorogoe bog, on zdes. Nash spasitel zdes."

After a while, she got up off her chair, with Danny's help. The elderly woman faced him as Mr. Lancer quietly walked over to them. Danny gave a short, curt, shake of his head towards his English teacher. He quietly stood by and watched instead, watching things unravel.

"There is an angel in our presence." Struga Mama said finally, ignoring the rest of the students and teachers, her eyes focused on Danny. He had to strain to hear her. "And you are it. Very few people are chosen to be God's warrior, only those with a heart pure enough to rival an angel's.

"My dear savior," At this, she knelt in front of the confused halfa, her hands clasped together, as if she was praying. "Guide us through ze times to come. Ve vill be forever be indebted to you, angel. May saint Demetrius protect you."

She bowed her head to him and muttered another prayer. Danny looked around. Tucker and Sam hadn't kneeled like Struga Mama, but they had bowed their heads. Mr. Lancer, apparently, had heard everything, and was also bowing his head discreetly in the halfa's direction.

The immense mess hall was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Paulina and Star were staring behind Danny. The said teen turned around. There, not a stone's throw away from him, was a person in robes that seemed to be made of light. Indeed, the entire being seemed to exude a warming radiance.

What startled the halfa were the wings that the flexing every once in a while on the man's back. "Daniel," The angel said, his voice rumbling through the air, "Evil has many faces. Let us guide you, the angels are always happy to help a warrior savior kin to Our Father."

Danny shook his head, this was too much to take in. An angel, talking to him? Demetrius seemed to know what he was thinking, as he chuckled. "Your role suits you well Daniel, it should not go unnoticed. The mantle of responsibility is heavy, and others should not ignore that. Father has employed you for a reason, as you still have an innocence that is usually lost long ago by most.

"You have already begun your role as a savior and warrior to the right causes. Very few truly appreciate your efforts. But accept your fate, and heaven will welcome you with open arms at the end of your long life." Demetrius walked towards Danny, taking something out of the folds of his robes.

Danny had to squint as the saint drew out a gleaming sword, almost as big as the halfa. The angel of battle held it out to him, hilt first. "I – I don't know what to say. Thanks." The halfa stuttered out, blushing in embarrassment as the shine faded.

"Use it well." Demetrius reminded him. He grew fainter, as everything seemed to go as the teen's vision went black.

--

"Danny! Danny, wake up!" Sam said, shaking the teen lightly on the shoulders. _Why on earth did he faint like that?_ The Goth thought worriedly, _is he sick?_

The halfa groaned, his eyes fluttering open. She and the various people crowding around Danny breathed a unanimous sigh of relief. "What happened?" He asked, lifting a hand to shield his face from the too bright light.

Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow, "It was your turn in the palm reading line and you suddenly blacked out. Don't you remember?" Danny shook his head, a look of puzzlement flitting across his face.

"Oh. Yeah. Must've hit my head." He said weakly, hoisting himself up. _Did that even happen?_ He thought in confusion. Danny's attention was quickly diverted from his thoughts when he felt something heavy at his side.

"Danny, where'd you get that sword?" Tucker asked curiously. At the halfa's side was the sword Demetrius gave him, looking harmlessly dull strapped at his waist. He shrugged.

"Heh, Dad probably gave it to me as another ghost weapon." He rolled his eyes, as if to prove his point. His techno-geek friend shrugged in believeance of the lie.

Mr. Lancer was not so convinced. "I'm going to notify your parents about this." He said briskly, "Go to the nurse's and she'll patch you up and put this in your medical report."

Danny nodded, feeling more than a tad weak after his meeting with the angelic being; which no one can seem to remember. As the halfa plodded off to the nurse (which, despite his many excuses, he has never met the nurse), he saw something shiny catch his eye.

When he looked to see what it was, it turned out to be his favorite, and, consequently, annoying, angel.

"Better start practicing." Demetrius said with a grin, and then disappeared without so much as a flash of light.

Danny groaned. "Great," He muttered, "Now angels won't leave me alone."

--

Oh yes, just a "tad" weak shows with finger the exact opposite

snickers Don't you just love torturing, er, writing fanfiction, about him? ;D


End file.
